


Ecstacy  of the Hearts

by sheriffnal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, not really affair, rose tried her best, scorpius is toxic af, slightly scorpius/lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffnal/pseuds/sheriffnal
Summary: “I will give you anything in the world, I promise.” His breathe hit her face, warm and smells of wine. “Just don’t leave me, please.”They were doomed from the very beginning. Daughter of Weasley and Son of Malfoy. But still, even though they have a million reasons not to be together, they still find each other.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Ecstacy  of the Hearts

Life as an adult was not as exciting as Rose had imagined. Uncle Charlie once told her, “don’t grow up, Rosie. It’s a trap!” It was five years ago, when she had just celebrated her 17th birthday, and today, at 22, Rose could sense how precise her uncle's words were.

Works, works, works. It is all she could thing about. As a Potioneer who worked in a biggest company in Europe, namely M.L Potions Co., Rose didn't have much time for fun. She often traveled all over the world, looking for rare ingredients for her potions and selling them at high prices. Oh, even Hugo was jealous of the pile of gold in her Gringgots account. But today, her father insisted that she go home to celebrate her birthday. He reasoned that this was the right time for all the family members to gather, especially after Hermione was elected as Minister of Magic and before the pile of work demanded more time from the Golden Girl.

Rose couldn't refuse, so here she was.

The Burrow was bustling as usual will all the Weasleys and Potters gather to celebrate Rose's 22th birthday. Nothing special for today because the Weasley girl had already asked that there be no big celebrations, something that discouraged Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey. No surprises, no presses. Rose instead asked for a simple dinner that only her closest relatives attended.

One of them was Scropius Malfoy, her cousin's husband-to-be and her former best friend since d-1 at Hogwarts.

This made Ron a little worried and annoyed Hermione over and over again. Since Rose sent letters and said that she made a friendship with Scorpius, a boy whom Ron insisted Rose stay away from, all the family members started betting when they will get married. But Rose insisted there was no romantic relationship between them. Although what they often showed to the public said that there really was something between these two children.

(I mean, what friends give french-kisses to each other on new year's eve?)

But now it didn't matter. Something happened five years ago between Rose and Scorpius, something only the two of them knew and it brought up anomaly in their relationship. Rose began to frequently go abroad, leaving Scorpius who worked as an Auror in the Ministry. Three years and five months later, he dated Lily. And just like that, no one won that bet.

"Stop frowning, Rosie. You're going to beat the wrinkles on Molly's face if you keep doing that." Harry Potter emerged from the door and took a seat beside Rose.

"Hi, Uncle Harry." Rose smiled, but it didn't reached her eyes. Harry noticed that she has been doing it since 5 years ago. "Not interested in fire football?" Rose asked, her chin twitched toward the crowd in the Burrow courtyard. From her seat she could see Fred was in possession of a fiery-red-ball.

"Nah," Harry shook his head. "I learned from experience not to fight against the Weasleys, especially if Ginny is on the opposing team. How about you? What are you doing here, alone? It's your birthday, Rosie."

Rose shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Never like a crowd. I told Dad I don't want this party but he insisted. I would rather go back to Amazon, you know. Oh, did you know? There are a lot of aconites in there I could use it for three generations and it will never run out. And the adder's fork—"

"The adder's fork? The snake?"

"Yes! I saw the biggest nest in the north, near the river."

"Isn't it never known its use?" Harry interestedly asked.

"Well, it was never widely published but you can use it for Bad Luck Brew."

"I remember it from Double Trouble song. You know, something wicked this way comes!" He sang the last part in a high-pitched voice, trying to copy the chorus he heard in his third year at Hogwarts.

His shrill voice made Rose laugh. "Oh, Godric. Your voice is terrible."

"Try to sing that, c'mon."

"No, thanks. I rather fight with the adder than singing."

Harry chuckled. "You are really like Hermione. So passionate and dedicated to your job. And I don't know why you hate crowd so much when your family is basically the family that has the most members."

"I know."

"But it's good to hear you love your job, Rosie. I'm so proud of you." Harry patted the top of her head gently.

Rose could feel her eyes blurred with invisible tears, so she turned her face to the fireplace. She didn't want to give Harry any more reason to worry. Actually, her relationship with Ron was incredible. She couldn't ask a better father more than Ron, but something that frustrated Rose was Ron had never shown much interest in the things she is passionate about. He was just there, as a father, loving and encourage her, and that's it. He never asked about anything related to Rose's work. Every time Rose started talking about rare magical ingredients that she found in other parts of the world, he never asked any further. Just a 'good job, Rosie.' She ever asked Hermione who just as passionate as her, but Hermione said that Ron was born that way and that she had been getting used to it for decades.

Not helping at all.

"So," Harry opened the conversation after they had been silent for a few minutes. "Are you coming to the wedding in December?"

Rose was silent, chewing her lips. After few seconds she answered, "Yep," with small voice.

"Any plus one?"

"Gosh, Uncle. You turning like uncle Percy."

"Hey, not my fault I don't trust any English boy. They all are same. Skirt-chasers."

"So you admit that you and dad—"

"Except your dad and I. We were too busy to entertain Tom Riddle's antics."

It made both of them laughed for few minutes. All conversation about the former Dark Lord were always amusing. Hermione said it was good for everyone's mental health; laugh at the person who had killed nearly half of the people in the wizarding world.

"I hope you can come," Harry said while wiped his tears. "Lily will be happy."

Rose nodded. "I'll try."

Once again, the two of them fell silent. Rose stared at the flames in the fireplace, while Harry gazed outside the house, into the courtyard that was getting busier with cheering.

"Do you think Lily made a wise choice?" Harry asked, his eyes remained fixed out the window.

For a moment Rose was silent, tried to thing the right answer. "Scorpius is a good man."

"He is," answered Harry. "But being a good man isn't enough." His jade eyes turned to Rose. "I want Lily to be happy. And I'm worry."

"Don't worry, uncle. Lily knows what she wants. You know her. She always make sure she gets a happy ending and Voldemort can wet his pants before something makes Lily sad."

"I'm not worry about her," said Harry.

"Then, Scorpius—"

"And I'm not worry about Scorpius, either. I worry about you." Harry's two green eyes persisted on Rose.

"Me?" Rose tried to avoiding Harry's eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me. I am fine."

Harry smiled sadly. "I miss you, Rosie. I miss our conversation every Sunday. I miss every time you tell me about strange things you came across, or about events that happened in your laboratory. I'm really proud of you, of everything you achieved and I know Ron and Hermione feel the same way. So, don't cast us out, Rosie. You still have us as your home."

Tears slowly fell from her eyes and it made imprints on her cheeks filled with freckles. Before Harry raised his hand and wiped away the tears, a baritone voice drew the two of them towards the door. There, Scorpius Malfoy stood. His body looked stiff, and from the creases at the corners of his lips, Rose could tell that he was holding back anger. Toward her, or Harry, she didn't want to know.

"Ginny was looking for you," he said to Harry. His voice was full of tension. "Said that she needs help with the gnomes."

Harry nodded once and stood from his seat. He patted Rose's shoulders before walked out of the house, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.

Realized that only two of them in the living room, Rose immediately stood up and wanted to follow Harry but Scorpius had nothing. He charged in front of Rose with face full of persistent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors. English is not my first language, so pardon me.


End file.
